Delirio di Mezzanotte - Episodio 1
by Manxsama
Summary: Un divertente x-over tra i ragazzi della fioreria Koneko no Sumu Ie e i protagonisti di Card Captor Sakura


DELIRIO DI MEZZANOTTE  
EPISODIO 1  
  
  
Birman: crossover Sakura-WK? ^^   
  
Manx: hmmm   
beh si potrebbe anche fare...   
Una carta imperversa nel negozio Koneko no Sumu Ie....   
  
Birman: The Flower sfuggita al controllo di Sakura causa un putiferio... e Aya ne e' ESTREMAMENTE turbato   
  
Ora il negozio è ridotto peggio di una giungla ad Aya tocca sguainare la katana per raggiungere la cassa. Ad un tratto sente un urlo! si volta di scatto e per poco non perde il suo aplomb, quando vede Ken a testa in giu' impigliato nei rami/radici di un ficus beniamino cresciuto a dismisura.   
  
Il volto di Ken è rosso quasi quanto i capelli di Aya. E' imbarazzato dal fatto di essere in una situazione del genere. Poi ecco un altro urlo: Yohji è attaccato dalla pianta carnivora in cui nascondeva le ceneri delle sue sigarette; evidentemente la povera pianta vuole vendicarsi di tutti i torti subiti in passato... povero Yohji!   
  
Aya, che ancora non crede ai suoi occhi e sta cercando un colpevole "materiale" su cui far ricadere la colpa, si accorge che in negozio sono solo in 3... manca Omi!   
  
Con il suo miglore Death Glare TM, comincia a falciare la giungla del negozio alla ricerca del piccolo hacker, deciso a non fargli passare la sua nuova passione per gli esperimenti. Evidentemente Aya e' convinto che Omi si sia sbizzarrito con una scatola de "Il piccolo chimico"...   
  
Si avventura cosi' verso quello che ora sembra una giungla caraibica, piena di orchidee gigantesche, che si muovono in modo molto inquietante...   
  
Un'orchidea viola, enorme, sembra agitarsi piu' delle altre, e ad Aya, avvicinandosi, sembra di sentire uno strano mugolio proveniente dal fiore... E scopre il piccolo Omitchi intrappolato tra le braccia di unastranissima donna con i riccioli   
  
Aya comincia a gridare "SHINEEEEEEEE" quando ecco che la donna si volta verso di lui, lo abbraccia e comincia a danzare; la katana gli cade di mano, e Aya non ha neppure il tempo per fare resistenza.   
  
La strana donna comincia a farlo volteggiare per tutta la fioreria, nella quale e' sceso un silenzio d'oltretomba, un silenzio che copre perfino la voce argentina della donna che canta. E' il silenzio nato dagli sguardi esterefatti di Ken, Omi e Yohji, che a vedere Aya danzare si sono perfino dimenticati della loro posizione e del caos presente in negozio...   
  
"E' la fine del mondo..." mormora Ken a testa in giu', con il volto sempre piu' rosso, a forza di sfidare la legge di gravita'. E quando ormai tutti e quattro cominciano a perdere le speranze di poter uscire da quell'incubo ecco piombare in negozio due figure vestite in vestiti talmente bizzarri che quello da far precipitare ancora più nel panico i presenti e il bello e' che erano solo due ragazzine!   
  
Una di esse poi aveva anche una videocamera, e stava riprendendo estasiata la sua amica, la quale aveva un costumino molto strano, che ricordava decisamente un fiore, e sembrava abbastanza imbarazzata dai commenti dell'altra ragazzina...   
  
Ken ad un certo punto fu proprio sicuro di sognare: aveva visto un peluche giallo che stava svolazzando per la fioreria! Al che pensa sia meglio svenire. Yohji decide che gli conviene smettere di bere alcolici e di passare a bere solo acqua di fonte. Omi, finalmente libero dalle grinfie della donna decide che è meglio sparire dalla circolazione. Aya nel frattempo sta considerando di cambiare mestiere...   
  
Un unico pensiero si insinua nella testa dei quattro Weiss: quei pazzi degli Schwarz ci hanno riempito il negozio con qualche gas allucinogeno... ma e' cosi' reale!   
  
La ragazzina vestita da fiore ora impugna uno strano bastone, con una stella in cima, e urla qualcosa, al che si sprigiona una forte luce dal bastone e la donna riccioluta comincia a svanire...   
  
I 4 si svegliano il giorno successivo e si rendono conto che il negozio è tornato a posto, resta comunque il fatto che decidono di farla pagare ai loro acerrimi nemici e la notte stessa si recano vendicativi al loro covo, per trovarli...   
  
Arrivati al palazzo di Takatori, si accorgono che qualcosa non va, c'e' un'atmosfera strana, quasi... quasi... quasi come quella che c'era nella fioreria! I quattro si guardano negli occhi, con un senso di deja vu... ed ecco che un urlo di terrore spezza il silenzio della notte.   
  
I 4 si affrettano ad entrare nel palazzo e quello che vedono è ancora più terrificante di quello che era toccato a loro animali strani con occhi a girandola alle calcagna di tre degli Schwarz, che scappano da ogni parte in preda al panico... tutti tranne Farfarello che, estasiato, dice: "Tutto questo ferisce Dio"   
  
A vederli bene, gli animali non sono altro che dei peluches! Dei peluches che rimbalzano a gran velocita', inseguendo il gruppo di assassini.   
  
I Weiss ora sono gia' sicuri di cosa li attenda, e infatti, dopo pochi minuti, appaiono quelle figure ormai note, solo che questa volta una di esse vola!   
  
"Kerochan! Spero non mi tocchi fare come l'altra volta!"   
  
I Weiss si voltano al suono di una voce che risponde con un forte accento di Osaka   
  
"Sakura! Possibile che te ne esca ancora con queste cose? Ora la tua magia è più forte, non dimenticarlo"   
  
I quattro sono sul punto di svenire, il pupazzo giallo oltre a svolazzare parla pure. I pupazzi si accorgono della ragazzina e si voltano per attaccarla (Omi, con il cervello che e' sul punto di collassare, si soprende a domandarsi:   
"Chissa' dov'e' finita l'altra ragazzina, quella con la elecamera...").   
  
I Weiss ora sono sicuri che l'aria di Tokyo e' impregnata di gas allucinogeno (o magari e' l'acqua potabile): il pupazzo e' diventato un enorme leone con le ali!! E dietro il leone ecco apparire... "UN ANGELO!!!!!"   
  
Unico particolare: con l'espressione che si ritrova sembra il fratello gemello di Aya, che non contento della situazione comincia a declamare il suo grido di battaglia: "SHI-NE!! Qui mi si stanno rubando i diritti del Death Glare! Voglio un risarcimento!" e si scaglia contro l'angelo, quand'ecco un pupazzo atterrare sulla sua faccia e stenderlo per terra   
  
In quel momento tutti gli umani che hanno i piedi per terra (leggi: Weiss e Schwarz), si rendono conto di cio' che e' accaduto ad Aya, si fermano di botto e rimangono a fissarlo, non sapendo se aiutarlo o scoppiare a ridere.   
  
Intanto la ragazzina, il leone e l'angelo sono spariti fra i tetti di Tokyo...   
  
"Sakura, sei stata fantastica! Ho filmato tutto! Il costume poi ti sta davvero d'incanto. Però che strano, secondo te chi erano quelle persone?"   
....   
  
FINE   
  
Birman & Manx 


End file.
